This invention relates to sectional modular shower cabinets, including shower-tub combinations and shower stalls for easy installation into already existing homes. Modular shower cabinets are one-piece plastic cabinets which are often used in the construction of new homes because of their simplicity and attractiveness. Sectional modular shower cabinets are delivered to a home in several sections for installation. When installed, the sectional modular shower cabinets provide the same attractive appearance as that of the modular shower cabinets.
As the number of new homes being built is decreasing, more existing buildings and homes are being renovated. During renovation, replacement of the shower cabinet can be very difficult because of its huge size. It is not possible to maneuver a modular shower cabinet through the doors of the bathroom and past the other bathroom fixtures into the alcove set aside for the cabinet.
One solution has been the use of knock-down shower cabinets. These are generally made of three metal wall pieces and a floor. They are less attractive than the modular shower cabinets and therefore are not as suitable for a main bathroom in a home.
To meet the need for an attractive shower cabinet which can be installed in an existing bathroom, manufacturers are providing sectional modular shower cabinets which are sold in several sections. Each section must be able to fit through a standard doorway. Once the size constraints have been met, the problems of installation must be faced. Difficulties are encountered in holding the several sections of the cabinet together. It is undesirable to have clamps or hardware on the inside of the cabinet. Any such protrusions from the wall of the shower would be unsightly, as well as possibly dangerous to a person bathing in the cabinet. As a result, the sections of the shower cabinet are generally connected on their outer surface. Bolts or clamps would be used to connect the various sections of the cabinet together. Unfortunately, this creates a problem in the installation of these sectional modular units. A person would have to get behind the cabinet to tighten the clamps. Thus, the cabinet cannot be assembled within its final alcove. It may be difficult to find enough space in the bathroom to perform this type of assembly. After the assembly, the cabinet must be lifted and moved into the alcove. This is another difficult operation. Moving puts great strain on the joints and can destroy the quality of the entire assembly. The sections might shift out of alignment.
This invention overcomes the problems caused by this difficult installation procedure. An object of this invention is to provide a sectional modular shower cabinet which can be assembled from the front of the cabinet. Consequently, this invention provides a sectional modular shower cabinet which can be assembled while it is in its alcove at the final installation site. There is no need to move the shower cabinet of the present invention after it is assembled. It is a further object of this invention to provide a sectional modular shower cabinet with rigidly bonded joints for holding the sections in alignment.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus and method for producing sectional modular shower cabinets. An apparatus was needed which could accurately cut straight lines through a modular shower cabinet to divide it into sections. Since the shower cabinet has a rounded contour, a regular table saw cannot be used to cut through the cabinet. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for cutting two straight lines through the rounded contour of the modular shower cabinet.